Deux bêtes féroces en quête de plaisir
by Tatsuki Swan
Summary: Ils sont semblables à des animaux sauvages, se battant sans cesse pour dominer l'autre. Mais lorsque la haine fait place à l'amour et à la passion, qu'adviendra-t-il de leur fierté ? Hard lemon. Mukuro x Hibari. PwP.


**_Hello tout le monde !  
Eh bien, ça fait depuis longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici depuis la fin de ma dernière fiction "Quand la fin est proche"...!  
Tout simplement parce que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, je me consacre entièrement à ma passion première : le dessin. Peut être qu'un jour je reprendrait l'écriture, qui sait... _**

**_Bref, je me suis décidée à poster un lémon que j'avais écrit il y'a quelques temps déjà... Au départ, ça devait juste être un PwP pour faire plaisir à une amie, mais bon...  
C'est mon tout premier lémon, soyez indulgents ! 0  
_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira, auteure du manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
_**

**_Warning : Lemon. Sexe explicite.  
_**

* * *

_Il m'avait envouté. Envouté d'un sort que nul ne pourrait briser. Un sort qui nous liait tel une malédiction dont je ne pouvais m'échapper. Je ne pouvais résister à sa voix envoutante et à ses yeux magnifiques. Je suis désormais sous ton sortilège, alors vas-y... Mukuro... _

Les pétales rosés virevoltaient légèrement, bercées par la douce brise printanière avant de se poser au sol parsemé de taches roses. Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, dans ce champ de cerisiers fleuris. Le plus grand des deux à la chevelure bleutée et aux yeux vairons imparfaits embrassait passionnément mais pourtant avec fougue son amant aux cheveux noirs de jais qui était plaqué contre un des nombreux arbres aux fleurs couleur pêche. C'était les deux frères ennemis, les deux animaux féroces, ceux qui se sont battus dès leur première rencontre, dont la lutte ne s'achèvera que lorsque l'un d'entre eux morde l'autre à mort... Mais pourtant, ils étaient là, les lèvres scellées l'une à l'autre, se partageant un délectable baiser. Après quelques instants, Mukuro se redressa afin de pouvoir contempler son amant dans les saisit son visage entre ses doigts et lui demanda de sa voix voluptueuse et envoutante : « Pourquoi ne résistes-tu pas ?

- ... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Mukuro remarquant la présence des innombrables cerisiers qui les recouvraient de pétales telle une magnifique pluie rose. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, comprenant la raison de la passivité du brun. Ainsi, il gardait toujours des séquelles de son ancienne maladie des sakura ? « Je vois... Il semblerait que les véritables cerisiers aient plus d'effet que mes illusions... Mais tu sais, cela m'arrange, Kyoya...

- Que veux-tu de moi ?

- C'est très simple... Je veux te faire l'amour Hibari... Je veux te baiser et découvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps... Je veux simplement que tu m'appartiennes. Car je t'aime... Et car tu es ma proie... »

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux nuit s'écarquillèrent. L'homme qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi venait à l'instant de lui faire... Une déclaration d'amour ? L'amour était pour lui un sentiment inutile et éphémère, un sentiment qui animait les faibles et qui les dirigeait vers une voie emplie de souffrance. Il ne connaissait pas l'amour, il ne savait pas comment aimer. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'homme qui se tenait devant lui faisait battre son cœur si fort ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il perdre tout ses moyens, lui qui était d'habitude si impassible ? Il resta silencieux un moment avant d'esquisser un sourire indéchiffrable. Il fixa son « prédateur », plongeant ses yeux gris argentés dans ceux dissymétriques de celui-ci. « Tu fais erreur... » Susurra-t-il en empruntant un ton défiant. Il saisit la main qui agrippait son visage et s'approcha de celui de l'illusionniste. « _Tu _es ma proie, Mukuro... »

Avant même qu'il puisse lui répondre, il scella ses lèvres d'un baiser qui se voulait être celui du dominant. Mais bien entendu, le grand Mukuro Rokuro n'allait pas laisser à son amant, ô combien même il le chérissait, la place du dominant, _sa _place. Alors commença le combat des bêtes féroces, celui qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps mais à leur plus grande surprise, ce combat ne pris pas le tournant qu'ils attendaient... Car ces deux êtres étaient impénétrables... Dans le sens où personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes hormis ces deux personnes elle mêmes. Concernant l'autre sens du terme, les évènements qui suivent démontreront qu'il n'est pas valable pour l'un d'entre eux...

Sans prévenir, Mukuro agrippa son amant par la gorge et le renversa sur le dos et le chevaucha. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur son cou pâle quand il souffla à l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde des paroles bien provocatrices : « Je ne me laisserai jamais dominer par un animal craignant les sakuras, aussi féroce soit-il ». Il se lécha lentement sa lèvre supérieure en voyant le corps si convoité de sa proie à sa merci. Il le contempla de haut en bas, s'attardant sur le moindre détail puis s'arrêta sur les traits durs de son visage. Beaucoup trop durs à son goût. Ils faisaient bien entendu partis de son charme mais Mukuro pensait que ce n'était pas l'attitude qu'une proie devait aborder. Il augmenta la pression autours de la gorge de son homme dont les traits se déformèrent par la douleur. Cela était parfait ainsi. Il retira sa veste qu'il balança sur le sol et enleva son t-shirt aux motifs militaires. D'un geste violent, il ouvra la chemise blanche de l'uniforme habituel du président du comité de discipline, faisant voler tous les boutons qui la maintenait fermée et découvrant le torse laiteux et finement musclé de son amant. Il retira leurs pantalons, le siens et celui d'Hibari qui poussa quelques grognements de mécontentement ainsi que leurs boxer, les laissant totalement nus au milieu des cerisiers.

Incapable de résister à l'envie qui avait petit à petit envahit tout son être, Mukuro laissa balader sa langue brulante sur la nuque froide de son amant. Celui-ci, surpris par ce contact, sursauta avant de sentir la main glacée de l'homme aux cheveux bleutés se poser sur son torse et se promener dessus puis s'arrêter sur un de ses tétons. La main jouait avec, au début avec douceur, puis ensuite avec hargne, arrachant quelques plaintes sourdes au lycéen ce qui réjouissait d'autant plus l'illusionniste qui s'attaqua à la deuxième mamelle intacte. « Mukuro... Je te... Mordrait à mort... » Réussit à articuler Hibari. Son interlocuteur, amusé par ses paroles, lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de lui répondre d'une voix enjôleuse : « Eh bien vas-y... Qu'attends-tu ? » En prononçant ces mot, il s'attendait à toute réaction de sa part, excepté le fait qu'il le morde... réellement. Hibari l'avait saisit par la nuque et avait enfoncé ses crocs dans celle-ci, tel un loup attrapant sa proie, s'apprêtant à l'achever avant de la donner à la meute. Mais Hibari était un loup solitaire qui jamais ne fera partie d'une meute. Il se contentera de garder sa proie à lui seul, rien qu'à lui seul. Et cela satisfit Mukuro du plus haut point. Il voulait n'appartenir qu'à lui et à personne d'autre et en retour, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Il ne pouvait rien y faire : il avait besoin de sentir le corps de celui qu'il aimait, il avait besoin de l'aimer, de pénétrer l'impénétrable.

Le sang goutait sur les lèvres d'Hibari. Le sang de celui qu'il aimait. De celui qu'il détestait. Tout était confus dans son esprit mais la vue du sang lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Sang qu'il faisait couler sans aucune pitié. Sang qui tâchait ses mains de plus en plus, de jour en jour. Il avait besoin de répandre le sang. Pour se prouver qu'il était réellement vivant, pour prouver qu'il existait. Un plaisir égoïste, en somme, mais un plaisir auquel il n'était pas prêt de renoncer. Ses crocs qu'il avait auparavant aiguisés sur ses proies étaient désormais ancrés dans la nuque de celui qui leur donnait raison d'être. La main de Mukuro se posa doucement dans ses cheveux anthracite comme pour l'affecter d'une caresse mais au lieu de cela, elle empoigna quelques mèches noires et força le jeune homme à retirer ses crocs de son cou. « Tu m'as fait mal, Hibari... » Il porta les doigts de sa main libre à sa nuque, constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Il l'avait mordu sans retenue... Il lécha délicatement ses doigts couvert de son propre sang, fixant le visage de son partenaire qu'il retenait toujours par sa chevelure. Avec son sang souillant son visage, il lui semblait d'autant plus irrésistible d'autant plus... Alléchant. Manipulant sa proie avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet extrêmement fragile et plus précieux que le monde entier, il lui fit basculer sa tête en arrière, s'offrant la gorge pale et pure du gardien du nuage. Il la caressa d'abord du bout des doigts de sa main libre –l'autre étant toujours dans la chevelure d'Hibari- puis s'en empara de ses lèvres, suçant sa peau goulument. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres délicates, l'endroit où il les avait posées était devenu bleu violacé et recouvert d'un filet de bave. Il l'avait marqué d'un suçon, un simple suçon qui s'avérait être celui qui désignait la proie. Satisfait de son œuvre, Mukuro passa ses doigts dessus avant de susurrer à sa proie : « Tu as compris maintenant Hibari ? _Tu es ma proie, tu es miens, tu m'appartiens, à moi et rien qu'à moi_... » Sa main lâcha ses mèches sombres pour l'étreindre tendrement. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de continuer : « Et en retour, je t'appartiendrai, à toi et rien qu'à toi... ». Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Hibari étreignit le torse parfait de son amant, silencieusement. Il lécha son cou, à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu, se délectant du gout du sang de celui qu'il aimait. Sa langue remonta jusqu'au niveau d'une de ses oreille et il mordilla tendrement le lobe de celle-ci. Des mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres tel un murmure : « Je t'appartiens... Et tu m'appartiens... ».

A nouveau, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre, leur langue se rejoignirent pour danser un étrange ballet, se caressant et mélangeant lentement leurs arômes. Ils l'avaient très bien compris désormais, seul le corps de l'autre leur permettrait de découvrir des sentiments qu'ils croyaient disparut à tout jamais. L'amour, la passion, l'envie, le plaisir... Jamais ils ne penseraient qu'ils ne referont surface dans leur cœur consumé par la haine. Leurs bras étreignaient passionnément leur corps nu l'un contre l'autre alors qu'un infime filet de salive coulait sur leurs lèvres. Mukuro tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les ongles d'Hibari lui entailler le dos tels des griffes acérées, faisant apparaitre des traces rougies d'où s'écoulèrent des perles de liquide carmin. En retour, il mordit dans son l'épaule à pleines dents goutant à son tour la saveur de la chair et le gout du sang de son amant qui sursauta. Il rattrapa les gouttelettes écarlates qui s'écoulaient lentement sur son torse en les léchant, posant à nouveau sa langue brulante sur le corps de son homme et y laissa une trainée de salive lui arrachant un frisson. Hibari poussa quelques gémissements lorsque l'homme a la chevelure bleutée se mis à sucer tendrement un de ses mamelons durcis puis à le mordiller et à le tirer de ses dent comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon au gout délectable dont il voulait s'approprier. Les gémissements du brun ravissaient d'autant plus Mukuro, épris du son de sa voix. Sa main se balada sur son torse, lui affectant de douces caresses avant de s'arrêter sur son sexe légèrement le caressa frivolement, jouant avec, le pinçant à certaines occasions, enjouée de sentir la verge se durcir sous ses doigts agiles puis se mit à le masturber. « M-Mukuro... Qu'est ce que... Hrg... »

Entendre la voix qu'il aimait tant prononcer son nom le remplit de joie. Il regarda vivement le visage de son amant : sa peau d'habitude pale et laiteuse avait laissé place à une couleur rouge délicieusement charmante. Il lécha une dernière fois son téton meurtrit en gardant son regard plongé dans celui plus que gêné de sa proie, tout en continuant à jouer avec son membre, avant de lui souffler : « C'est ça Hibari... Dit mon nom encore une fois... Je veux l'entendre de tes lèvres, de ta voix... Dit-le, Hibari... S'il te plait ». Les derniers mots n'étaient qu'un léger murmure à peine audible mais furent comme une douce caresse éphémère pour le brun. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement puis laissèrent échapper un petit cri surpris lorsqu'il sentit Mukuro engloutir sa hampe durcie. « A-Ah... Mukuro... Je... » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper. La chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de son amant sur son sexe était pour lui une sensation nouvelle. Il ne pouvait le nier, il appréciait la douceur de sa langue qui lui procurait un plaisir intense qui se propageait petit à petit dans tout son corps... Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Mukuro caresser ses bourses suscitant en lui une vague de frisson contrastant avec la chaleur de son corps plus que brûlant. Étranger à cette sensation, Hibari se crispa et se redressa légèrement pour agripper quelques mèches de cheveux bleutées de son amant, pour lui faire signe d'arrêter, incapable de prononcer un mot ses lèvres étant trop occupées à renfermer ses gémissements plus que gênants. Cela eu l'effet inverse, ainsi l'illusionniste perçut ce geste comme un encouragement et continua sa tâche de plus belle, à son grand plaisir.

La hampe de son homme entre ses lèvres, les plaintes étouffées de celui-ci, l'étrange goût salé du liquide séminal qui commençait à être sécrété mélangé à l'odeur sucrée des fleurs de cerisier les entourant procuraient à Mukuro une envie insatiable. Il sentit l'excitation prendre peu à peu contrôle de son corps, de même pour Hibari qui sentait l'éjaculation proche. Il tira violement sur les cheveux de son amant qui, surprit, referma sa mâchoire sur sa verge. Le brun poussa un cri de douleur qu'il tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer et sur le coup de la surprise, se relâcha et éjacula dans la bouche de son amant. Cela était accompagné d'une jouissance exquise, comblant la douleur qu'il avait subie quelques secondes auparavant tandis que l'homme à la chevelure bleutée se délectait du liquide blanc et chaud au goût étrange et légèrement amer, mais qui était surtout quelque chose qui _lui_ appartenait, quelque chose qu'il lui offrait et qu'il acceptait à cœur ouvert. Mukuro releva la tête en léchant les quelques gouttes de spermes qui avaient coulé sur ses lèvres pour observer à nouveau son bien-aimé qui avait lâché son emprise sur ses cheveux. Son regard était masqué par ses mèches noires, sa respiration était irrégulière, son corps couvert de sueur et des brins d'herbes et des pétales de cerisiers se mélangeaient à ses cheveux sombres.

Il s'approcha de son visage, comme pour le rassurer et découvrit ses yeux gris opalins qui le fixaient impassiblement, essayant de cacher ses émotions. La gêne lui avait fait reprendre son masque glacial, bien qu'il fût incapable de cacher ses joues rougies et sa respiration bien trop irrégulière qu'il essayait de calmer. Cela amusa Mukuro qui allait se faire un plaisir de briser à nouveau ce masque dont il connaissait désormais toutes les failles. Il s'empara des lèvres douces de son amant, lui faisant goûter la saveur de sa propre semence. Il les retira doucement, laissant leurs lèvres s'effleurer, et lui susurra : « Tu as aimé cela, n'est ce pas ? Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant, Hibari... Bientôt, je te ferai goûter à l'orgasme comme tu n'en as jamais eu kufufu... » Il ricana doucement, se rappelant que son amant était vierge, puis continua. « En retour, je voudrais que tu cesse de retenir ta voix... Je ne veux entendre que ça... » Le brun ne lui répondit pas et continuait de le fixer, une lumière intriguée dans son regard. Mukuro esquissa un sourire indescriptible avant de se redresser et de caresser doucement les fesses du gardien du nuage. « Et dit moi que tu m'aimes. Je veux l'entendre de ta voix.

- Jamais... Ahh !? »

Hibari poussa un petit cri surpris quand celui aux yeux vairons lui attrapa les chevilles et les posa sur ses épaules, s'offrant ainsi le joli petit cul en sucre candy de son amant. Il le caressa à nouveau, faisant glisser ses doigts fins dans la raie qui sépara les deux demi-lunes, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se lécher la lèvre supérieure. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de sa proie qui le fixait avec un regard froid, ainsi a-t-il pu constater avec amusement ces yeux qu'il avait connus comme imperturbables s'écarquiller quand il glissa son index et son majeur de sa main droite dans son trou d'amour. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche du brun, plus que surpris de cette douleur auquel il n'était pas du tout habitué. Il sentait les doigts habiles de son amant bouger à l'intérieur de lui, effectuant d'abord des mouvements circulaire puis s'écartant les uns des autres, imitant le geste d'une paire de ciseaux. Il ferma les yeux, chaque mouvement était accompagné d'un gémissement incontrôlable. « Ha... Mukuro.. Qu'est ce que tu... Hmf... Fais.. ?

- Je te prépare Hibari... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien...

- Tch... Je ne... M'inquiète pas... Urg..

- Tant mieux. »

Il venait de s'habituer à la présence des doigts de Mukuro quand celui-ci les retira de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il put apercevoir à travers ses paupières l'image floue de son amant se lécher sensuellement ses doigts en le regardant d'un air défiant. Il l'entendit ensuite lui souffler quelques paroles qu'il n'avait pas réussis à saisir puis sentit une douleur sourde se rependant violement dans tout son corps : il était enfin entré en lui. Mukuro se régala du cri de douleur que son amant poussa lorsqu'il entra dans son petit cul étroit. C'était si chaud en lui... Tellement qu'il voulait y rester pour toujours. Il resta d'abord immobiles quelques secondes afin de se délecter de la chaleur de son corps, de son visage souffreteux et de ses plaintes sourdes puis se mit à bouger, donnant de violents coups de bassin qui lui arrachèrent des cris douloureux qui sonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du dominant. Quelle agréable sensation ! Chaque va-et-vient se faisaient plus violent les uns que les autres, la chaleur du corps d'Hibari s'ajouta à celle de Mukuro qui sentit la sueur couler sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec son amant, avec celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Sa chair appartenait désormais à la sienne et inversement. Il pouvait presque entendre son battement de cœur s'accorder avec le sien, dansant ensemble sur une musique endiablée. C'était tellement... Magique. Mukuro observa plus patiemment le regard de son homme dont le visage était devenu une véritable drogue pour lui. Sentait-il lui aussi la même chose ? Celui-ci, gêné, détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Quelle question idiote. Bien entendu qu'ils partageaient tout les deux ce plaisir sucré salé qu'était celui du sexe. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements de plaisirs qui s'étaient glissés dans ceux de douleur que poussait son amant.

Une lueur de satisfaction apparut dans les yeux de Mukuro lorsqu'il sentit que son sexe avait enfin attint ce qu'il cherchait. La prostate d'Hibari, si vierge et encore jamais atteinte. Il était si heureux d'être le premier à pouvoir toucher ce point sensible que nul autre que lui ne devait atteindre. Lorsqu'il buta dessus pour la première fois, les yeux de son homme s'écarquillèrent : une sensation exquise inconnue lui parcourrait le corps. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, se laissant submerger par cette sensation étrangement bonne. Il posa une main sur son visage, le poing fermé tandis que l'autre empoignait de toutes ses forces les brins d'herbes se trouvant à proximité ainsi que quelques pétales de fleur de cerisier étant tombées sur le sol. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'il sentait ses propres ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau ainsi qu'un liquide chaud s'y écoulant. Il courba l'échine, et ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps. Les vas et viens de Mukuro dans son intimité lui arrachait des gémissements qu'il voulait a tout prix mettre sous silence... Car après tout, pour lui, exprimer sa douleur était tellement déshonorant... Lui qui était le garçon le plus redouté de tout Namimori, était maintenant dominé par cet ananas aux cheveux bleus qui lui faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui... Il se sentait humilié, déshonoré, indigné... Mais pourtant, c'était si bon... Cette souffrance, aussi physique que mentale, qui lui tiraillait tout son être, compensée par cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait lorsque le sexe de son amant atteignait sa prostate auparavant vierge... Etait-ce qu'on appelait le plaisir ? Chaque coup que lui offrait Mukuro était accompagné d'une jouissance indescriptible.

L'illusionniste se fit plus rapide, plus violent, sentant l'excitation monter encore et encore au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les cris jouissants de son partenaire au bord de l'orgasme accompagnant chacun de ses coups de bassin. Il poussa un cri à son tour quand il sentit le liquide chaud s'échapper de son sexe, laissant place à un soulagement et à une jouissance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps qui se répandait dans tout son être. Un cri surpris s'échappa des lèvres d'Hibari quand il sentit le sperme brulant de son amant en lui, visitant ses entrailles. Il sentit le rythme des va-et-vient de Mukuro ralentir, celui-ci étant bien trop occupé à se délecter du plaisir de l'éjaculation. Malgré ses yeux clos, Hibari pouvait imaginer le doux visage de son partenaire penché sur lui, couvert de sueur. Son visage si magnifique orné par ces yeux vairons hypnotiques uniques au monde dont les lèvres sensuelles lui prononçaient des paroles de sa voix suave qu'il ne pouvait entendre... Le visage de _sa_ proie... De _son_ prédateur... Il bredouilla entre deux hoquets : « Ha... M-Mukuro... Je... Je t... Han... ». Il put sentir l'intérêt de l'interpelé quand il remarqua que les coups de bassins se faisaient moins violent et moins rapides. Il avait maintenant toute son attention.

« Je t'aime Mukuro... »

Les yeux vairons de Mukuro s'écarquillèrent dès que ces paroles eurent éraflés ses oreilles. Surpris, il s'arrêta de bouger, considérant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait entendu la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre de celui dont il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir séduire. Il l'avait prononcé sans fautes, bien que ce ne fût qu'un murmure. Il pouvait reconnaitre le mensonge de la vérité et les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer étaient emplies de franchise. Il était tellement... Heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait sentit une telle satisfaction. « Hibari... Tu... » Il s'arrêta quand le brun redressa sa tête vers lui, découvrant son visage plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, les yeux suppliants et emplis de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes. Il était tellement adorable ainsi, son masque froid brisé en mille morceaux. Une image aussi exquise qu'inattendue, plus rarissime que n'importe quelle autre chose dans le monde, dont Mukuro se délectait du regard avec plaisir. Il se retira, non sans arracher une petite plainte attendrissante au brun, pour pouvoir l'étreindre amoureusement. « Je t'aime aussi Hibari... Plus que tout au monde ».

Il se redressa et lécha les joues de son amant pour lui essuyer ses larmes salées, comme un petit animal reconnaissant, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Le doux baiser amoureux se mélangea avec les larmes salées qui ne voulaient cesser de couler sur les joues d'Hibari. Ses lèvres tremblaient encore légèrement mais embrassaient pourtant celles de celui qu'il aimait éperdument. Mukuro était comblé : son amour était enfin partagé et ses souhaits enfin exaucés. Il interrompit le baiser et s'allongea à coté de son amant. Ils se retournèrent pour se faire face, se regardant langoureusement, silencieusement, sans la moindre parole. Un échange silencieux que seuls ces deux êtres pouvaient comprendre. Leurs chevelures s'emmêlaient avec les brins d'herbes qui leur chatouillaient le visage et les pétales de cerisier continuèrent à tomber délicatement sur leur peau nue. Mukuro caressa les cheveux sombres de son amant dont les paupières commencèrent à se fermer, un sourire indescriptible accroché aux lèvres : il avait réussis à dompter une magnifique créature sauvage.

* * *

Hibari se tenait debout, adossé contre un cerisier, laissant le vent faire virevolter ses mèches noires qui dansaient avec les pétales roses, le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il était assis contre l'arbre, habillé et... Mukuro n'était plus là. Il grimaça en sentant la douleur au niveau de son bassin lui survenir à nouveau. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Mukuro était loin d'être un rêve, il en était sur. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, se concentrant sur ses battements. Que ressentait-il réellement pour lui ? Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Sa présence était si chaude mais son absence le faisait souffrir. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit une voix suraigüe.

_« Hibari ! Hibari ! »_

Il tendit son doigt, laissant le petit oiseau jaune se poser dessus. Hibird, apercevant l'air troublé de son maitre, pencha sa tête sur le côté et le questionna : « _Hibari ?_ ». Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et lui murmura : « Des fois... Je ne me comprends pas moi-même... J'ai l'impression... Que mon cœur est en train de se déchirer... » Une larme perla et glissa doucement sur sa joue, devant l'air intrigué de l'oiseau qui n'avait jamais vu son maître ainsi. Il alla se poser sur son épaule et frotta sa petite tête jaune contre le cou du brun, comme pour le réconforter. « _Hibari..._ »

_Il faisait battre mon cœur à sa guise, comme s'il était dans la paume de sa main. Quel sort m'avait-il jeté ? Etait-ce ce sortilège qui me faisait si mal ? Etait-ce... Ce sortilège qu'on appelle l'amour ?_

* * *

**_Ce sera tout ! En tout cas, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce lémon, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire ! :D  
_**

**_Si vous avez des appréciations, voir même des critiques... Ou n'importe quoi à me faire parvenir, n'hésitez pas ! Review !  
_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.. Et à bientôt j'espère !  
_**

**_Tatsu._**


End file.
